The Sex Plant
by Original-Botticella
Summary: Seph takes Cloud to the North to see the aurora lights. A snow storm comes and they find refuge in a cave, what they didn't expect was a horny plant! cat!Seph and shy!Cloud. Yaoi, tentacles, plant-rape, fake science.


**EDIT 6/20/11: I have removed the lyrics. Simply because I started to dislike it.  
**

**SEPHIROTH X CLOUD!  
I was thinking about calling this "Plant Porn" but I'll go along with "The Sex Plant"-self-explanatory that way.  
No plants were harmed (you'll see what I mean).  
If you see [my own thoughts]  
If you see (implied meanings)  
If you see _"pov thoughts"_  
Rated M for a reason.  
I don't own. FFVII came from Tetsuya Nomura's womb! XD  
Enjoy my longest wet pussy and dick dripping action!**

**The Sex Plant**

It was the North Continent. It was cold, snowy, and downright miserable.

Sephiroth couldn't believe he talked himself into this trip. It was a personal mission-not a typical Shin-Ra mission. It was supposed to be himself and Cloud. Unfortunately-

"C'mon! It's cold! Cold-cold-cold-cold-COLD!" Zack said jumping up and down to prove his point. That's right, Zack was recommended to come along.

Sephiroth would have just been happy if Cloud came. At least he wasn't a bouncy, hyper active puppy. (Seph never saw puppies the same way again. Way to go Angeal!)

This wasn't the "coming out" part that Sephiroth had expected. He wanted to tell Cloud how he felt about him, almost to the point of kissing him in front of the troops. But, this trip was making it difficult to say so. For one thing, Zack wasn't supposed to come along. That was made by the orders of the President. He _thought_ that Sephiroth was going on a "real" mission, and it wasn't a good idea that his _precious_General was by himself with a lowly trooper.

The original plan was this: Sephiroth would take Cloud to the Crater to see the aurora lights. They were beautiful this time of year, and it happened that an eclipse would happen. That made it more exciting. It would be at that point in time when Sephiroth would make his feelings known to the trooper. The term "romantic-getaway" comes to mind-or rather what the dating books (homosexual in nature) he bought online, using an alias, uses. It was unfortunate that the General lacked social interactions or there would be no point in buying them.

Zack Fair was not part of the program. He had to get rid of him. Or at least distract him. Sephiroth didn't want to tell his SiC his feelings for the trooper, he would be teased like nobody's business. That was Plan Z. What an ironic twist _that_was!

Plus, he had a feeling that Zack would squeal to the top of his lungs and point at him like he was some sort of poisonous spider. _If_ he found out. No, he won't _find out_ because Sephiroth won't _tell_him. (Not only was Zack a puppy, but a nosy one too.)

At the Icicle Inn, they gave over the chocobos to the pens and paid for hotel rooms.

The room part pissed him off more. It would be improper for him, the "General" to sleep with two lower ranks. Another part of the original plan went out the window. It would have been he would insist that Cloud would sleep with him to cut travel costs. It was so_ooo_simple. And easily devastated.

Now, Zack and Cloud would be sleeping together while he would have wet dreams about the trooper like he had been for the past five months.

He would have done anything for the trooper to wake up next to him, he would have a boner that would poke at the young man's backside, Cloud would blush and pretend that he didn't _feel that_, but that was the whole point. Sephiroth _wanted_Cloud to feel all nine inches. Like it was some sort of gift without the bow. More ironic twists!

He loved it when the trooper blushed. He would blush like there would be no tomorrow!

* * *

The next morning Sephiroth sent the trooper out to scout to pick up supplies while he and Zack would have a 'talk.'

The damn puppy practically _pranced_ right into his hotel room, "So_oo_what's up?"

"I'm sending you on a separate mission." So flat base. To the point as ever.

The puppy hated that, "Se_eeeph_, no one SOLDIER can go _alone_ on missions. As you can see that is not possible with only _one_trooper."

Sephiroth hated it when Zack acted smart, especially times like these. He was going to have his way no matter what. "Fine, stay here until I return with the trooper."

Pouty-puppy time! "Why can't _I_come?"

"I'm only being logical here. And I am your superior officer. Plus, you can protect the town while we are away. A trooper can't do that right? If we meet any monsters, I'm sure I can handle myself."

Zack seemed to sense something because he usually pestered when he wanted to go out on to hunt monsters. Even if that meant a scouting mission.

A light bulb went off in the SiC's head.

"Seph, you never said _why_we're on this mission-care to explain?" He started to sneer...

"Tch, reports of several monsters-dangerous ones have been attacking the village. And so on. 'No big deal' as you would say." That was the usual BS when on missions.

He still had that sneer. It was a shame that he was a SOLDIER also-he knows the 'code words' for missions, especially 'undercover' ones.

Then, Zack did something unexpected.

"If you say so." And he left.

* * *

"_Sephiroth is _finally_ going to get laid_," thought Zack. He _so_ should have pestered. He _so_should have had made Sephiroth say it. Just for teasing purposes.

Lucky Seph, Zack wasn't that cruel; to an extent.

For one thing, Zack Fair knew that Sephiroth does not 'date' he does not 'confess'. "_Hell he barely likes me!"_

To an extent, his conscience shot back. Sephiroth was playing a game. Sort of. Plus, if the higher ups found out that they just spend at least 5,000 gil to send two top SOLDIERs and a trooper to the Northern Crater so that the General could 'confess' and 'date'; there would be hell to pay.

For this one time in his life; Zack Fair would pretend they he didn't know what Sephiroth was doing. Or at least, what he intended. He would go along with it.

Moreover, it was just too good to ignore.

"_If Sephy-pooh doesn't tell me, I know who will-in part."_

You know he picked someone good, he conscience cooed.

Definitely.

That little trooper was a hard-worker. A _like_ in Sephiroth's book. Very honorable. _Total_ like. He prefers to earn rewards. Super-_duper_ like. He was drop-dead gorgeous. A very _sexy_like. And the icing on the cake?

He was homo.

Not only was he homo, he bottomed.

Not only that, the sixteen year old was a virgin and never been kissed.

How, might you ask, does Zack Fair know?

Zack Fair is an instinctive telepath. He knows a man's preference (and experience) by sight alone. Not even the General could hide from it. 'The war was too close' as Sephiroth would often say about the conditions off the battlefield.

That worried him a little.

For one, the General has been through a brothel of women and men. Mostly unintentional-party favors from Rufus. Some due to the fact he wanted to experiment-when he was younger. Others from the fact that he was just plain horny and masturbation couldn't satisfy it.

At least it was law in Midgar that prostitutes, no, er, _HoneyBees_and HoneyQueens you can guess what that implies!had to have testing every week. And those that weren't, the General simply paid for them to be. The General knew better than to sacrifice his health for sex.

The major point is this, Sephiroth was a sex-dynamite-and Cloud?-the purest virgin you could get. A male version of the _Virgin Mary_.

It couldn't be helped that all the mako Sephiroth has in his system. Mako plus testosterone equals a very zealous male. A fact that Zack knew very well.

Sephiroth _is_going to extreme lengths for Cloud ya know, he conscience reasoned. Unlike Zack's outer personality, his inner was more reasonable. It toned the puppy's antics to a degree.

That settled him down. Best to give the soon-to-be love-birds some room.

* * *

Cloud was mad.

It wasn't the cold. It wasn't the pestering villagers. It was the fact that he had no help dragging supplies to the hotel rooms.

Orders are orders. Best not to disappoint Sephiroth.

He wanted to leave it in the room with Zack, so he could lay down for a brief snooze. Fate was cruel.

"Take it ta Sephiroth" was the only sympathetic sentence Zack mustered to the irate trooper.

So he did, much to his dismay. He expected a curt nod and left the supplies in the room. His idol briefly aware of his existence.

What he didn't expect was Sephiroth had come out of the shower in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Cloud Strife, 16-year-old virgin, nearly had a heart attack from such eye-candy. The toned body of lean meat wasn't enough! But those piercing eyes and stoic face really set it off. Cloud's testosterone levels were going _bi!-bi!-bing!_

Only one thing stopped him from having a heart attack was-"You have all the supplies?"

_Bing_! Back to Gaia! "Yessir."

"Good, you may leave them there. You have one hour to rest before we head out. Zack Fair will be staying behind to watch the village."

"D-do what?"

"_Did I just say that out loud!" _

Good going making a fool of yourself, his conscience sarcastically said.

Sephiroth only raised an eyebrow. "We are leaving in an hour. Zack is staying here."

"_I'm going to be by myself with him! Is that a good thing or bad thing?"_

It's a good thing! You could prove yourself, his conscience optimistically said. But don't screw it up.

"Unless you would like to rest here."

Cloud's head nearly exploded. Did he hear that right?

Almost sensing the young boy's distress, Sephiroth added, "I'm almost ready to head out. And you seem tired-"

"It's alright, sir," Cloud quickly interjected, even though it was at the wrong time.

Did he just see the stoic General _smirk_?

Why would he smirk at _you_stupid?

"Very well, use the next hour wisely." As the General turned around.

"_No turning back now."_

Of course, don't wanna seem rude.

As Cloud walked cautiously to the bed to lay down for a cat-nap, something immodest happened. Well, more _embarrassing_than immodest.

As the General sat down to dry his hair, Cloud's karma made him into a complete klutz. He tripped over the small rug and landed right on the General. Er, not _exactly_.

Sephiroth being super reflexive, caught Cloud mere centimeters from his face-their noses almost touching-his hands on his hips. In that heated second, Cloud's hands rested on Sephiroth's shoulders to steady himself. After that was sheer panic for the trooper.

"_Ohshit!Fuck!Ican'tbelivethisshit!"_No logical words entered his brain but a tumbled mess. And his face was tomato red. Surely he was going to turn into a volcano and die.

He turned his head before he could see scorn on the General's face.

"Very graceful."

Cloud thought that was a sarcastic remark, but it didn't sound like it. It well, sounded like a _purr_.

He was about to apologize when, "It's alright. A small mistake."

Cloud was about to high-tail it out, but Sephiroth's hands held him in place. Which surprised him. Then, they started to knead. Making slow massaging circles around his hips. His eyes bugged out and he made a small grunt sound. Being a lowly trooper does make muscles tense.

"Your very tense Cloud. You can't defeat monsters if your muscles aren't loose."

Cloud then said something that he never told anyone, "I dun' think I'm cut out for that, sir."  
Sephiroth gave a look of concern and curiosity, "Why do you say that?"

Despite Cloud's awkward position, literally and physically, he managed to look at Sephiroth, wondering why would his superior officer and General, would care. He turned his head away, unable to look into those soul-piercing eyes any longer.

"I'm jus' not cut out, sir."

Sephiroth sighed, "A lot of recruits don't make their first year into SOLDIER. I'm sure you'll pass this year Cloud."

Cloud gasped, not only did his General-and idol-_know_ he didn't pass, but he knew his _name_! But it was too late, his soul burned with sorrow, and his eyes reflected it."Wha' makes you so sure tha' I will, sir?"

Sephiroth hated the sorrowful look on his-his-his _something_. So, he decided to be honest, "I see what it takes in you."

Cloud's sorrow turned into surprise. He wanted to doubt what he was saying, but this was the General that he had to consider. The General had no reason to lie.

Unbeknownst to Cloud, Sephiroth just omitted something major. Cloud _did_have what it took to be a fine SOLDIER-despite his musculature, but with his low self-esteem, he wouldn't rise far. This was something that the General learned years ago-if the mental self was not well established, then the physical self will not matter. That foundation was important.

The General was just going to have to change that.

The General just couldn't fathom having a relationship with any man if they were not a SOLDIER-well, a _normal_ one._We'll be alone together_

"If-if you say so, sir." Cloud was blushing furiously-very tomato like.

Another _like_ in Sephiroth's book. It reminded him of a flushed face after good sex.

* * *

An hour later after that brief _encounter_, Cloud came back to his senses. Sort of.

He couldn't rest properly because _the General_got dressed in front of him. And his eyes didn't obey him most of the time. It was sexy. It was erotic. Lean meat never looked so good. He had a boner the majority of the time. It was embarrassing. It was inappropriate. An idiot never looked so bad.

Cloud heard a rumor that SOLDIERs had heightened olfactory senses. He prayed that Sephiroth would just think of it as teenage hormones.

Good idea, unfortunately, Sephiroth knew better. He knew that dressing in front of the trooper would make him hard. That's _exactly_what he wanted.

Sephiroth was obsessed with the trooper's scent. When the trooper was aroused, his scent became pungent. It was the best cologne in the world. It made roses jealous.

Now they were on their way to the Northern Crater. Just Sephiroth and Cloud.

They faced few monsters-mainly low-level ones.

Sephiroth allowed Cloud to face those monsters and finish them. (He wanted Cloud's EXP to rise.) But the larger and fiercer ones, Sephiroth took out.

They hardly spoke also. That unnerved him.

About fifteen miles out, a sudden snowstorm erupted.

That put a damper on Sephiroth's plans. He fumed silently at the damper. He was a precise fucker. Timing meant everything to him.

He spotted a small set of mountains the east and headed towards them, hoping to find a cave.

The trooper was not ready yet for enduring a snowstorm head-on like a seasoned SOLDIER.

He was in luck, about twenty feet up was a ledge leading to the mouth of a small cave. He grabbed the trooper and jumped straight up.

The trooper was cold to the bone. Four layers of space age jackets, a thick beanie, gloves, and two inch thick, snow boots still wasn't enough to say the cold.

They went a few yards inside, and saw a small light.

"Stay here." Sephiroth went to investigate the light, leaving the shivering trooper alone.

Now Cloud was absolutely petrified. He was freezing, scared, and alone. The high-pitched wind didn't help his nerves either.

Several minutes later, Sephiroth returned. "Come, I've found a hot spring."

Cloud jumped up like his ass was on fire. Several hundred yards into the cave was a massive hot spring. The first thing he noticed was the color of the spring. It was clear, but illuminated a bluish-green to the stones. It was dead gorgeous. The second was, the air was hot and humid, covered by a thin layer of steam. Cloud's brain, still frozen, did not compute what he was doing then. He stripped to his boxers and jumped right into the steamy water.

_Perhaps this cave will do,_ he thought. "_The Lights could be a fallow up."_

Watching the young trooper almost naked swimming in the water was his near undoing. He wouldn't have thought that the trooper was this bold to undress in front of him. Not that he minded. He was actually excited. He watched the trooper floating contently on the water's surface.

_Perhaps he would like some company. _That would be a good idea.

Swiftly, he stripped-naked. And quietly entered the water-diving below the surface. Gracefully, he came up to wrap his arms around the surprised trooper. He struggled, only to realize who had him, and he blushed-the same shade that affected the General greatly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Cloud found himself without a voice.

Before Cloud knew it, Sephiroth was slowly peddling them to an incline-an isolated part of the pool that appeared to have a space to sit. Cloud felt uncomfortable periodically during that time-he felt the General's member tap at his behind. He had to mentally shout at himself that it was not hard. It was floating.

Even though that wasn't the case.

Sephiroth stopped when he could almost feel the rock at his back, and gently pulled himself and Cloud to the rock. Cloud resting on his lap. That delicious ass near his excited cock.  
It was as if Sephiroth was ignoring his hard on-or didn't realize he had one. He knew.

Much like a contented cat, Sephiroth wrapped his arms gingerly around the trooper's waist and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. At least he gave the in shock teenager some time to realize what just happened.

"_Wha-wha' is he doin'? Doesn't he realize his dick is pokin' me? Wha's gotten into him? I mean-I'm just a trooper, barely a cadet."_

He knew your name.

"_Tha's beside the point! Dun't you think he's being inappropriate? Wha' would he know about me? I'm jus' a speck. And he's-"_

He noticed you, that held off Cloud's own thoughts, his conscience continued, What would he, the Great General, have any business noticing you unless he wasn't interested in a mere speck? Face it, he likes you. He realizes your potential in his own words. For once in your life Cloud, be a little assertive. You joined SOLDIER to be more like him and to become an adult-ya'know, _mature_. So, if you want my advice; let him realize that you  
_know_he's interested, and you are too.

"_But wha' if he wants to use me because I'm young and naive?"_His conscience was a little surprised.

That's always a possibility. There is no free ride in life; as your mom always said. Play this out by ear. Trust your gut feelings-their usually right.

Cloud sighed heavily, "_Okay, I'll try."_

Cloud mentally prepared himself, for the greatest battle in his young, teenage mind. He came up with what he was going to say before he said it.

"Sir..." he managed to say.

"Yes?"

Cloud choked a little at this next line, "So... I've... noticed tha' you... umm... seem to hava... thing... for me."

Sephiroth didn't say anything, he only hummed briefly, as if in consideration. Now Cloud began to panic; what if he had just made a big mistake?

Stick to the plan! Wait for his reply!

After a few, horror ridden seconds, "That's true."

Cloud was relieved, but very nervous.

"I know that you are underage and are a trooper. And I'm willing to wait until you reach eighteen for your consent."

That put Cloud in a world of relief, but there was an even bigger problem, "I... dun't think tha' I could have, ya'know, a proper... thing with you, if I'm notta SOLDIER."

Another long silence. "We're just going to have to see how it goes."

Cloud wasn't quite sure what that meant, but if that just sealed their relationship, he was hell bent on passing to be a SOLDIER. Cloud knew in his heart that Sephiroth wouldn't want him any other way. It now gave him a reason to stay in the military and become a SOLDIER, for him.

_If I'm notta SOLDIER by eighteen..._ he shut that thought down-he _will_be a SOLDIER. This was bigger than making that damn forced promise to Tifa. It was a true promise.

He smiled faintly-thinking of the turn of events. Cloud then clasped Sephiroth's hands in the water-becoming a little bold. Sephiroth responded in kind-gently nudging the knuckles and humming. Cloud had to blush a little. The hum sent shivers down his spine. He felt it through Sephiroth's chest, rather than his throat.

"Uuuumm-Um-Um-Hum-Um-Hum-Uuum-Um-Huuum-Uuum-hum-Umm."

Sephiroth smiled-he finally had him. He couldn't stop the purr in his chest even if he had the ability to. It was one of his abnormal genetic traits that Hojo couldn't explain. In fact, there are several genetic and behavioral traits that he couldn't explain that aren't _quite_human.

For one, he had this thing about licking. Which he begun to do now to Cloud's neck, ear, shoulder, and cheek. Causing the youth to shiver. And causing him to become more aroused. The licking came with his compulsion of cleanliness. It's not that he would lick tabletops to clean them-far from it-it was the fact that seeing a _speck_ of dirt on his hands made him slightly cranky. As far as he knew, children were dirt magnets. Not him. He _expected_ the lab techs to keep his room clean. Plus, licking the trooper was just so _tasty_.

Another, is a behavioral trait of not sharing what was his to the point of seriously hurting someone who crossed that line. Perhaps it was the fact that he had nothing as a child, and when he did, it was often taken away as punishment. "Territorial" comes to mind. Signs of that began to leak through, during this private moment. Maybe it was the way he held Cloud tighter than he should have. Or that he would constantly look around the empty cavern for signs of someone challenging him for this right. Even though it was just them.

One of the more frightening ones-one that usually had several of his previous partners running. When he was deeply aroused and on the brink of insanity-he would growl. Not the type of aroused growl-but one that a big, alpha wild cat would do. He was on the brink of having one emitted from his throat. But he managed to stifle it.

"_There's no way in Hell I'm frightening him. Not when he is so close."_

He also had the feline ability of acrobatics. Well, not completely _acrobatics_, but he was damn graceful. For one, he had never tripped-not _once_. His balance IQ is so high, gymnasts were jealous.

A more physical trait is his eyes, teeth, olfactory and hearing senses. You can guess how good _those_are.

A more productive trait he discovered a few months ago, was his need to provide. When he thought of the trooper, he would have small fits about not being able to provide adequately. Often accompanying high levels of testosterone. His larger fits happened in private. Now that the trooper was his, he was going to satisfy it. This trait had a small voice to it-telling him in order to keep the trooper, he must provide. And provide he will.

That was his next step.

"What would you like to eat, Cloud?" his voice deep and sensual.

It made Cloud squeal mentally.

"What do you have?"

Sephiroth chuckled a little, "I managed to take a couple of steaks from the hotel."

Cloud giggled at that. Imagine that, Sephiroth was a part-time thief.

"Sounds good." Cloud breathed.

Talk about sensory overload-but at least it was better conscious than unconscious. He won't have to miss anything. Especially now; Sephiroth picked him up without the slightest bit of strain, and using his fluidity, made it to a spot that was perfect to cook the steaks. And cook up a little something else. Cloud was astonished that he could do that on a slick surface. It was... exciting as it was arousing. It made him think of naughty thoughts. Think about it! The flexibility that this man could have! Porn stars would look like grannies with arthritis!

"_No, stop it!"_

It's not like he heard you think it. Or what you're asshole thought.

"_It's more than an _asshole_! It's a Wonderland of orifice pleasure!"_

I bet that Alice never had that in mind when she fallowed the rabbit.

"_Stop it before I-"_

"How do you like it?"

Cloud went further in the hole, "D-do what?" Teasingly slow or hard n' raunchy! Sephiroth chuckled, "Your steak. How do you like it?"

Wait-a-go Strife. "Oh, umm... medium please?"

Carnivorous. Sephiroth liked that too.

* * *

After a long two hours of eating and talking, both decided to rest for the day. Those two hours were the best of two worlds. Well, a meeting of the sort.

Cloud would talk about his hometown, Nibelheim. His mother. Her cooking and weaving. He only led on to the good things in general of his hometown-even though there was a lot wrong with it in terms of how it treated him. But, that's another story.

Sephiroth on the other hand, discussed growing up in the labs. No mother. Hojo's experiments. But only in terms of the small, less painful ones. There was a lot wrong with that, being that young, growing up so fast. But, that's another story.

On common ground, both experienced freedom when they joined SOLDIER. There was less bullying for Cloud. And less experiments for Sephiroth. Either because people were too busy to look for them, or they were too busy to partake in it.

Now, they were never happier. They curled on each other on soft ground with nothing separating them. Just Cloud's blue Snoopy patterned boxers. Good sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _National Geographic_Channel.

_It's said that LIFE can adapt and change with severity of their environment. The more severe, the stranger the LIFE. Which brings us to the _Genniuea Spermatigis. _This large and strange plant uses protein-enriched sperm or eggs from its temporary host to create enough energy. It's vines wrap around the host and injects it with a high concentrate of hormones-testosterone or estrogen, depending on the gender. Unlike other plants, like the Venus Fly Trap, that eats it's victims. The Sex Plant merely uses a host for it's own reproductive and energy uses. The Sex Plant lives in the far colds of the Northern Continent in intricate caves near hot springs. Since there are few hot springs, there are few Sex Plants-_

"Damn, I'm glad I didn't go with the General. Sounds hot though." Zack Fair said to himself.

* * *

"Da! Se-Seph_iroth_!" Cloud hoarsely yelled.

It was bone numbing.

They woke up in the middle of sleep with these vines wrapped around their bodies and being injected with something. Now, they were in heat bitches.

They were separate, but each got a strong dose of whatever this plant was up to.

Their sex organs were covered by the pumping vines. And their prostates were mercilessly being hammered and vibrated to death by a thick vine.

Cloud was most affected. His prostate was very sensitive. In the beginning he was particularly weary of it, but now, he was a musing, screaming, sweaty in heat male. The plant no longer had to pump the vine in his ass manually; Cloud did that for it. Sephiroth had a fit of frustration at that sight. What made his angrier, was that he saw the vine widen, go up several more inches, and vibrate even louder. Making Cloud cum three times and screaming Sephiroth's name.

For Sephiroth, the ass vine didn't do much, but seeing a certain helpless, sexed up blonde cry his name made him loose it just as much.

After the third time cumming. It did something new. Much to the frustration of it momentarily stopping their hormone induced rage. The external vines lifted Cloud up into the air again, and in plain view of Sephiroth, lifted his legs, exposing his stretched, abused, and filled hole. And slowly, very slowly, the thick vine stopped vibrating and exited. From the both of them. For Cloud it was a loss. For Sephiroth it was an opportunity.

Like in Sephiroth's wet dreams, he crawled to the waiting mate, and mounted with his enthusiasm. Slamming hard into the hot body. And gave Cloud a passionate kiss.

Cloud screamed into his lover's mouth at the sudden entry. But quickly returned with just as much enthusiasm-fucking his mouth like he was fucking him. Humping his hips against the real cock they both lost themselves a little. Sephiroth held his mate's hips firmly. And pumped himself like animals would do. No matter how strange the situation, it now became a mating ritual. This sudden fury and possession made them mates for life.

"Oh Seph. OH! Harder... oh god harder..."

Despite being pumped three times by the cock vine, Cloud was still tight-perhaps he will always be tight from such a small body. That knowledge drove Sephiroth insane. A tight passage always hugging him possessively.

He did something he was too afraid of doing earlier. Sephiroth growled and yowled like a fucking mating tiger and no one was there to hear it. Then, he snapped his jaws around Cloud's shoulder-permanently marking him. The scream that erupted from his throat doubled Sephiroth's heated jabs.

"Seph! SEPH!"

Then, it was over.

"Cloud... Cloud..." he panted.

The vines around their cocks milked them and sucked the seed away to the main body of the plant.

They both wanted to continue, but they were both bone dry. The hormones quickly subsiding. The vines leaving them-unwrapping from their cocks.

It was just them again.

Sephiroth fell into a heapless mass beside his now claimed mate. Breathing heavily and very much satisfied. Cloud was very much the same, only now, his higher brain functions was now able to compute what had just occurred. He felt kinda... used. It... really wasn't themselves that did those things and... to each other. He wasn't even an adult and his virginity was taken by induced hormones. Now that he was claimed, there was no turning back.

Even if it meant Sephiroth's excitement or disappointment. If the latter happened, he wouldn't-couldn't-live with himself.

He turned over, and cried a little. Hopefully, Sephiroth couldn't hear it. Sephiroth wasn't that diluted.

He turned over, wrapped his arm around him, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" was the quick answer. He wanted to be left alone. To wallow in the fact that he was now a teenager statistic that he couldn't wait until adulthood to make adult decisions.

"Cloud, I'm not diluted." Sephiroth licked the wound on Cloud's shoulder. Instinctually showing that he did care about Cloud's feelings. And that Sephiroth was willing to lick his wounds clean, no matter how deep.

Cloud, in a small way, demonstrated how different they were. He didn't think the wound licking was endearing, but that was a mark of ownership. And that was the route his thoughts took him.

"I don't belong to you." He said with an icy tone to it.

That set Sephiroth aback a little. "I belong to you as much as you belong to me. We're mates for life now."

The sound of "mates for life" made Cloud realize how long he was going to deal with this. It was very scary. This runs deeper than a wedding where both parties can split at any time and not pay a huge price.

Sephiroth felt him shake. He doubted it was from excitement.

Now, he started to regret coming on this mission.

But, he couldn't, not when Cloud's happiness was at stake.

"If I said something wrong, I'm sorry."

How often does the great General say he's sorry?

"You dun't understand."

"Then tell me."

How was he able to tell him?

He best say it as calmly as possible, "I just... think that all this... well, us... is... rushed."

Sephiroth didn't reply.

"I mean, it was just a few hours ago you admitted you loved me. And now, and now-"

And now it dawned on Sephiroth of Cloud's fears.

"I refuse to let regret stand between us. We are together now. I prefer you above anyone else."

That held Cloud's sorrows at bay.

"We have two years before you turn eighteen. That's a while to get to know each other. Until then, I won't touch you sexually."

* * *

_ Two Years Later..._

It's been long. It's been unbearable at times. But, he made it through. They both have. Cloud was given the will to make it. And a became a Sephiroth-telepath.

Sephiroth was given a sense of emotion. And a became a Cloud-telepath.

Talk about fast learners. And being made for each other.

Early on they had a snag, Sephiroth was afraid of sharing his "differences" with Cloud, but he couldn't lie about them. He had experienced them. In fact, Cloud took an interest in making Sephiroth purr and territorial-ness and let him be the mutual provider (materialistically as well as being stable for Cloud's 'ups and downs'). It made Cloud reassured that he would be taken care of if something happened to him. He only did what he thought would benefit Cloud. Besides Cloud's mother, no one even thought to give him that.

As for Cloud, his own snag was truly opening up. He had to hide himself early in his life and even more so in the military. No weaklings allowed. But, with Sephiroth's stability and reassurances. Cloud was able to open up in private and let go, and be what the military-no, _Sephiroth_needed him to be. Sephiroth was eternally grateful for having Cloud. He filled up that mental-emptiness that a solitude childhood left out.

"And now, I congratulate these cadets, who have triumphed in their studies, to now become SOLDIER."

The crowd goes wild. But for a certain cadet, it was a rite of passage.

For a certain General, it was the equivalent of a wedding.

It was bigger than getting a GED in backwoods Nibelheim. (Even better because Cloud got a diploma).

"Congratulations Lieutenant Strife." Sephiroth said as he shook Cloud's hand and presented his uniform and kisori belt. Nobody would have noticed the way Sephiroth caressed his name or lightly touched his hand that anything intimate was between them.

But just between them, in that moment, it was the same thing as passionately kissing.

Later that night at the congratulatory dinner (or party by some standards) Sephiroth was going to indulge. He was going to floor everyone. But, as he gradually made his way to his mate. A sudden possessive, territorial, testosterone induced rage engulfed his being.

A brunette (country hick) looking girl wrapped her arms around his mate and tried to kiss him.

He would have snapped her damn neck if it weren't for the people surrounding him.

As he forcefully calmed himself he heard the conversation.

"I can' believe you're-a SOLDIER now! You've dun it!"

"Tifa, back off."

"Why? You should let everyone know you have a soon-to-be wife."

Sephiroth was almost there. To that damn _neck_!

"No, I don't."

That made Sephiroth pause in his testosterone charge. Cloud was now a man-he can handle delusional girls.

"I never wanted you Tifa."

He could see her face pale.

"B-but, your mother said-"

"She said those things to protect you. She knew I didn't want you."

Her face turned red with rage, "You sniveling dick-fucking-_faggot_!"

She attempted to punch him, but he was quicker. Cloud caught her hand and twisted her to the floor.

"Leave before you embarrass yourself." Was all Cloud said before walking off.

The people that saw what happened felt sorry for the girl, but quickly faded when she got up and stomped her feet. She was practically producing steam!

That left a permanent sign on her head, "Crazy Cunt."

A minute later, Sephiroth came to Cloud's side. "Well done. Better you than me."

Cloud chuckled, "You woulda snapped her neck."

"I was close though."

"I saw."

"Clo'd? Clo'd!"

Cloud turned his head. It was the only woman on the planet he would _ever_love.

"Hi mom."

She was glowing at her only child rising to be successful. All of the village's angry words faded from her thoughts when she first had that exciting letter from her son a month ago.  
Sephiroth was aware that Cloud's mother was coming to see her son, and he had practiced what he was going to say to her. It was a big deal to meet the lover's parents. In this case, parent.

"You must be Ms. Strife. From what Cloud has told me about you I expected you to be older."

She was in guffaw after hugging her son, "Dun't let my looks foo' ya. Sooo, _you_ mus' be the Gen'ral. _I_ expected _you_ to be _oldah_. Clo'd has told me a lot 'bout ya." She winked at her son, "An' you can call me Abbie."

He shook her hand. Amazed that her thick accent hadn't rubbed more on her son. And... he wondered why she winked.

"Pleased to meet you Abbie. "Still smiling to her son, "I still expect gran-babies from you!"

Cloud, in full uniform, blushed. "Mooom-"

"Dun't 'mom' me. I was hopin' you'd get a backbone to tell that Tifa girl off. Gaia knows that girl is too muddy-water." ['muddy-water' is a Southern term for a girl that's 'trouble' or 'not clean' not necessarily a girl that has STDs]

"Why didn't you tell 'er?" Cloud's accent was starting to come back.

"Dats your business now son. An' I'm proud to say that I'm tha' motha-in-law of the Gen'ral. Gaia knows you picked a ripe plum! Yes-sah!"

Cloud went even redder. And the 'Gen'ral' only chuckled.

"Well, thank you Abbie."

She nodded, "Jus' rememba, if ya marry, you marry the family. If he's happy, I'm happy. Dun't ya make me regret that!"

It was strange that the General was being outed by his 'mother-in-law'. "Yes, ma'am."

She seemed pleased, "Well then, you two enjoy! The nights' young!"

And she gave the General a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, left the two love-birds alone.

Cloud was next to wrap his arms around him. "Their's no escapin' her. She always seems to know."

"You never told her?"

"Not... out-right. But, she's my mom. All-knowin' about me."

"Wouldn't mind taking a few lessons."

Cloud snorted at that, "You'll get it _sah_."

Cloud let his accent out when he was playful.

Sephiroth liked it when Cloud acted bold-especially now. Let that stupid girl see what Cloud has. Rightfully deflecting any potential was on Sephiroth's agenda at that moment. People  
that had a once glace were looking again, keeping it.

Cloud smiled. A type of smile that was very intimate despite their celibacy the past two years.

Sephiroth couldn't resist. He hungrily kissed those delicious lips. And everyone who could see turned silent.

Director Scarlet who was one of them, looked like she was about to wet herself. She was as straight as they come, but two good lookin' dudes going at it made her pussy wet. It was a calling card for every straight big-dicker to fuck. What a closet yaoi fan.

* * *

It took the longest (or what it seemed) to go to Sephiroth's apartment. Cloud knew the way by heart. And he knew when they had arrived, he knew he'll get the attention he deserved and desired. Sephiroth was too happy to oblige.

He held Cloud up so he was forced to circle his legs around Sephiroth's waist. It was easier to plant passionate kisses. They didn't care if some unfortunate soul happened to see them with wide eyes.

He opened the door only to quickly shut it as soon as they were inside.

And all too quickly clothes were coming off. They weren't testosterone laden men, they were coherent, and desperately wanted to stretch out the night together. And oddly, after that incident, Sephiroth threw away every plant he had here and in his office. It was funny to think about it.

Cloud felt the crisp, clean sheets of Sephiroth's bed on his naked back. Unlike other wealthy individuals, Sephiroth preferred soft cotton as to silk. It was the sexiest thing.

Sephiroth covered the smaller with his heated body and interlocked their fingers in a soothing manner. Cloud, emboldened, ground his hips in time with the pressure of his fingers.

Sephiroth actually moaned.

_That_is the sexiest thing.

"Seph..." he breathed warmly. His heart flooded with warmth and love.

He was incredibly lucky. Both of them were.

"Seph..." they stopped kissing so they could breath, "I need you." He said in time with him pulling Sephiroth's kisori off and unbuttoning his pants.

Sephiroth groaned at the soft plea. And moaned when the zipper was down. He lifted himself up so that Cloud could pull down his pants at his leisure.

During their moments of past intimacy, Sephiroth loved the fact that Cloud focuses on more than the organ between his legs. In fact, it seemed only secondary. Cloud's bodily fetish was his hands and shoulders.

And when his pants were properly disposed of, Cloud went for the shoulder. Nibbling and kissing the flesh-not to mark-but to lap and taste. He would knead the muscle and lightly bite it. When Sephiroth would lay on him, the broadness of his shoulders would cover him-much like a blanket. A nice, soft, fleshy blanket of man-love.

That's when Sephiroth disposed of the smaller's pants. Very slowly, he ran his hands across his hips, butt, thighs, and downward to his feet. That was his bodily fetish-Cloud's feet. Sephiroth would knead the flesh at the arc and pad-sucking gently at the toes. It reminded him of giving head and vice versa. Cloud enjoyed it, after a hard day of standing-it was thoroughly welcomed.

From his toes, Sephiroth traveled up; laying generous kisses on Cloud's legs, torso, and lips. Cloud was smitten as much as romanced.

"_I love you_," they both said inside their hearts.

A lot of love come in the past two years.

Cloud heard a small rustling sound, but Sephiroth ground his hips suggestively and the sound was ignored. Cloud couldn't help but moan at the sensations Sephiroth was helping to bring about. It was wonderful and exciting as much as it was scary and nervous.

But an unbreakable wall of trust was well established-that came very easy early in the relationship. Cloud new that Sephiroth would not intentionally hurt him.

That was heartwarming, considering that Sephiroth's lubed fingers was now teasing his entrance.

Cloud stopped breathing for a few seconds. He was never fingered.

"Breath Cloud."

Cloud did. His heart hammered he thought for sure it would fly out. It was wholly new. Even if it was only the tip that slowly came in.

"Relax Cloud-it's only me."

Cloud needed that lustful, baritone reassurance. It was only them. Cloud wasn't with some stranger. His first time was never really a rape. The man of his dreams dealt with his blue-eyed bullshit (that most couldn't handle) with stride-in fact, he thought that Sephiroth liked it.

Once his mind and soul were relaxed, the rest came through. It was so weird and strange, but it sent tingles to Cloud's toes. Once you're in a relationship, nothing is private. Especially when it comes to sex.

It didn't take long before-"Oh god!"

He found it.

"Good?"

Cloud nodded enthusiastically. Sephiroth repeated the motion, slowly adding a second finger. No discomfort in Cloud's part. He became a mewling mess as his hips bucked and lowering to take the fingers deeper.

Sephiroth braced his hip with his other hand so that he wouldn't hurt himself at the wrong time. Then, he scissored him as he kissed Cloud-distracting him as he added a third finger.  
Capturing the moans of his SOLDIER was too good for the General.

Almost as good as feeling the tight heat of his lover.

"I need you."

That was good too.

"Yeah?"

"Please..."

Somehow, during the heat, Cloud got a hold of the lube and began to coat Sephiroth's member.

"Oh, yeah, coat it baby."

Cloud liked it when the self-restraint General talked dirty. So, he twisted the cap, earning "Damn twister!" Then, he scratched lightly on the underside, like scratching the chin of a domestic cat. That earned him a growl and "It's not a cat!"

Cloud chuckled saying, "No, it's a wild cat."

"I'll show you 'wild cat'." He growled lustfully.

The tip was felt at Cloud's entrance.

"Seph!"

Down to business. It was like watching two mating tigers in the wild. But afterwards, Sephiroth turned into a content cat and Cloud was happy to be prey. Especially with the licking and the patting.

Oh, yeah, Sephy knew how to treat his mate.

No plants allowed.

* * *

** Hot damn. This was the biggest chapter I've ever done. And the most comical. Who knew Sephiroth had an inner voice. Who knew Zack watched the _National Geographic_Channel. (I always thought it would be soaps) Who knew plants could be so horny? Who knew Scarlet got a wet pussy watching two dudes sex it up.**

Who knew you would review me! Do it now!


End file.
